


Into the Abyss

by MisMisto



Series: Hawke this, Hawke that [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Random & Short, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisMisto/pseuds/MisMisto
Summary: "We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment..."





	Into the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> It's these two dorks! It's really really smol, but I hope it turns out to be a nice filler between your fic readings!

Three years. After three years of revolving around each other, like constellations that are pulled to one another’s force of gravity only to be repelled by it. It takes time, one step, one glance, one laugh, one touch at a time, but once a star finds another that fits into its locus, sooner or later they are bound to collide. The damage is irrelevant. Stars don’t think. They just do.

Marian found it little less than unbearable, but the more she got flustered, the more she felt the pressure in her gut get heavier, the more she basked in it, relished every second, and looked forward to the fall.

And here he was, after the light summer dusk had settled around the city, standing right in front of her in her home, leaning against the doorway with one knuckle still pressed against where he’d knocked, looking on at her with affection and awe, smiling cheekily at her like a terrible, beautiful idiot.

The moment came, and she leaped.


End file.
